In an effort to continually improve the instrumentation system disclosed in application Ser. No. 21,617, filed Mar. 19, 1979, I have developed appropriate structure which will facilitate the mounting of an air pressure-electrical transducer in the wing structure of the aircraft. The air pressure-electrical transducer effects a converting of the air pressures detected on the surface of the wing to electrical signals which can be utilized in the production of a quotient signal representing a linearly variable ratio of a first pressure differential between two pressures detected on the surface of the wing and a second pressure differential between two other pressures detected at other locations on the wing. The placement and orientation of the orifices on the wing are described in the aforementioned application Ser. No. 21,617.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide in an instrumentation system an arrangement of structure which can be easily mounted in the aircraft, preferably in a compartment of the wing so that the connections from the air pressure-electrical transducer to the orifices on the surface of the wing can be minimized as much as possible and to facilitate an easy servicing of the structure, as well as administering preflight checks.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an instrumentation system, as aforesaid, which can be easily installed into existing aircraft with a minimum of alteration of the aircraft structure, thereby making it possible for such installations to be made in the field.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an instrumentation system, as aforesaid, which is reliable and durable and will indicate to the pilot of the aircraft the aircraft's position with respect to stall at all times, even as the power or throttle setting and flap setting are changed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an instrumentation system, as aforesaid, which produces an electrical signal representing a nondouble-valued ratio totally in response to the particular placement of orifices on the wing surface of the aircraft and totally independent of any equipment compensating for variations in the flat setting and/or power setting.